


Midgardians and Thai Takeout

by Fliptail27



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Sassy, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fliptail27/pseuds/Fliptail27
Summary: Ever since Tony Stark announced he was Iron Man in 2008, SHIELD's director Nick Fury had put up with some rather odd absurdities. For example, a man flying around in a metal suit, a green monster tearing up one of the nation's finest schools, or an immovable sledge hammer with alien runes crash landing in the New Mexico desert.Now Nick Fury faces his greatest absurdity yet: the U.N. almost being sucked into space through a giant wormhole. With the Avengers protecting the terrified ambassadors, Fury looks to his best agent to track down the only suspect for this heinous yet semi hilarious attack. Enter Myca Laevatin, a silver haired boisterous woman with a knack for being able to tell if someone is speaking the truth. Her suspect: none other than Loki, God of Mischief and Trickery, who was supposed to be under Thor's watchful eye during his stay on Earth.Despite the evidence stacked against him, Myca quickly surmises that Asgardian is in face innocent. Now both SHIELD and the U.N. are breathing down her neck for answers, but Myca can only think of the next best way to out-sass the God of Mischief while they work together as an unlikely duo to unravel the mysteries laid out before them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I kinda just started writing this for the heck of it and it turned into like this whole thing...please let me know what ya think in the comments! The story is set some time after Thor: the Dark World but then it takes a twist. Loki was found out much sooner and drug to Earth with Thor. Shout out to Emily, I couldn't have wrote this without her.

She ran her hand nervously through her long silver hair. Her ice blue eyes darted to and fro ever alert, as she made her way through the Triskelion hallways. Nick Fury, THE Nick Fury, had requested a private meeting to relay a new mission. If Nick Fury was asking personally, something was very, very wrong. She knocked on the door to his private office then entered upon hearing his affirmation. “You wanted to see me, Colonel Fury?”

“Myca! Yes, please come in and close the door.” Nick Fury stood from behind his desk and walked around to face her more directly. “Secure office.”

The windows dimmed to pitch black, leaving only the harsh glare of artificial lights heightening the feeling of dread in Myca’s stomach. “Is this about the UN, Sir?” A few days ago, the United Nations had almost been sucked into a vortex that would have deposited them in another dimension. SHIELD had been on high alert trying to deduce the culprit of the crime.

Fury nodded, his face looking rather grim. “We found out that the culprit is Loki of Asgard, and we need you to bring him in. Apparently Thor decided he needed to keep an eye on Loki by bringing him here. Then lost track of him and allowed himself to be fooled.”

Her jaw dropped, completely stunned. “Shouldn’t you send an Avenger or Thor to go find him?” All pretexts of formality completely dropped with the shock.

“All of the Avengers are currently busy trying to protect all of the UN members. Considering that Thor is the one who lost him in the first place, I don’t think it would be wise to send him again.” Nick sighed and crossed his arms looking just down right weary. “Coulson was my number one, and since you were trained by him that makes you the best I have.”

The mention of her former mentor, Agent Phil Coulson, quelled the surprise and allowed Myca to regain some of her composure. “Do you have any leads?” The look on Fury’s face was enough to tell her no before he even responded. “Well that’s just great. How am I supposed to find him?”

“You’ll have to figure out the details on your own, and you won’t have a team to back you up. I think there may be a leak in SHIELD, you’re one of the very few I actually trust to carry out this mission. Loki looks down on humans, I’m sure you can use that to your advantage.”

Myca took a moment to process the information being thrown at her. Her confidence in tracking down some hostile alien was somewhat lacking, but it seemed Fury had run out of options. “SHIELD had better be covering all of my expenses.”

Fury nodded and offered a sly grin. “One more thing, I want to know why Loki had decided to attack the UN. I need details to calm the Ambassadors.”

She nodded and began striding to the door, trying to puzzle out how exactly she would find a murderous Asgardian.

 

* * *

 

It had been a week since she was assigned this mission, but she still didn’t have a single clue to follow. She was starting to get frustrated that she would never find him. She had been in contact with people from all over the world about any kind of strange happenings, but Loki had completely fallen off the grid. Slumped over her desk at home, she looked at her phone. The time was 4:15 PM, she was supposed to have dinner with Pepper Pots at 6. In truth, Myca just didn’t feel like going out, she would much rather just stay in her pajamas and order delivery. So Myca texted Pepper that they would have to reschedule. Pepper answered that it was fine and that she would just spend the rest of the day with Tony.

The rest of Myca’s night was spent neck deep in Wakandan intel, Thai food and pie until she eventually fell asleep on top of her desk. In her dreams, something about Iron Man was bothering her. Myca sat bolt upright in the middle of the night and realized what had bothered her so. Fury said ALL of the Avengers were on top secret missions to protect the Ambassador’s and Pepper was somehow spending a night in with Tony Stark. She was going to have to have a little chat with Tony in the morning.

The clock chimed 8 o’clock in the morning, Myca stared at her own reflection. She had chosen a revealing little black dress that did wonders for her cleavage, and also accentuated her voluptuous hips. She wore strappy black heels to give her a little bit of extra height. Anything would help in her case, as she was only 5’5”. Her long silver hair cascaded down her bare shoulder, and she wore very little makeup to accent her ice blue eyes. Yep perfect attire to go confront a demigod.

Arriving at Pepper and Tony’s house she caught Pepper as she was leaving. “Myca? What are you doing here?”

Myca smiled sweetly, as if nothing in the world was wrong, it was better to not worry Pepper. “I just needed to have a quick chat with Tony. Is he here?”

“Yes of course. I’ll talk to you later, I have a meeting I need to catch.” Pepper gave her a quick kiss on the cheek in parting and continued to her car.

Myca walked through the elaborate mansion finding Tony in the kitchen scrounging around in the fridge. He glanced over and took in her flashy outfit, giving a sly grin. Myca knew she had him right where she wanted him. “Hey Tony! I figured we could spend some time together today, what do you think?” She sauntered over to one of the marble countertops and leaned over giving him an ample view of her cleavage.

Tony closed the fridge, instead walking over to the bar area. “I think that’s a wonderful idea. Want a drink?” Myca shrugged and agreed. Tony fixed two scotch on the rocks and handed one of the crystal glasses to her, clinking their rims together. Myca took a slow sip of her drink and smiled. She really did love the taste of good scotch, Tony always had the best collection. Tony set his drink down, about to say something to Myca when he was hit in the chest by the electric coils of Myca’s taser gun. His eyes rolled back into his head as about 50,000 volts of electricity was pumped through his body. He collapsed, then his facial features distorted and melted away into the visage of Loki. Myca let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding, exceedingly happy that she hadn’t just accidently stunned Tony Stark.

 

* * *

 

Loki opened his bright green eyes to find that he was now chain to a chair with some kind of device fastened around his neck. He gave a cheshire grin that would hopefully scare the midgardian to some extent. “You’re very clever to have figured it out. What gave it away?” He needed to keep her talking so he could plant a clone and sneak away. He would be long gone before she figured out his terrible ruse.

She shrugged, her shoes that were held in one hand clacked together. “I had a hunch.”

Loki gave a little snort of laughter. “You electrocuted one of midgard’s heroes on a hunch?”

She shrugged again. “Why did you try to drag the UN into another dimension?”

Loki’s emerald eyes flashed away from her scrutiny, suddenly finding the concrete floor of the basement they were in much more interesting. “Once all of your leaders were gone, there would be a scramble for power. I being a benevolent being would come a fill the vacuum for you.”

Loki felt a shock from around his neck. The clone he had planted to face the mystery woman disappeared and melted away. Within the blink of an eye, the girl had a gun pointed at the real him. “Get your ass back in that chair or I will pump you so full of electricity they will name you the new God of Thunder.” Loki’s face betrayed his confusion as to what had just happened, but he held out his hands and walked back to the chair. The woman had the gall to smirk at him. “I guess electricity puts a stop to your stupid magic. Good to know.”

Loki tugged a bit on the uncomfortable collar around his neck. “Are all midgardians this hostile?”

“This is me being nice.”

Loki raised his eyebrows, voice full of skepticism. “I’ve met frost giants kinder than you.”

The woman smiled at him and laughed. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“I can explain.”

“I hope you can because every word I don’t want to hear is going to make my finger slip on this little button.” Myca faced Loki directly, pointing the remote to his shock collar in his direction threateningly.

“I’ve been set up.” Loki braced himself waiting for the painful sting of a new shock, surprisingly it didn’t come the woman just stood there and waited for him to continue. “I’m surprised you didn’t hit your stupid button.”

“Your not lying.” She said it so matter-of-factly, like this midgardian somehow could deduce Loki, the Prince of Lies, motives and words.

“I don’t know who set me up or why, but I had nothing to do with your leaders. I am guilty of sneaking away from Thor, but trust me dear he truly is an oaf. I-”

“Myca.” The woman standing opposite interrupted his next sentence.

“What?”

“My name is Myca, not dear. So don’t ever call me dear again.”

Loki rolled his eyes at her. “Well Myca, I was in the process of investigating who would have the power and means to frame me when you so rudely interrupted.”

Myca was silent for a short while, mulling over his claims. “We will investigate and find the true culprit together. My orders were very clear and dragging your stupid head in won’t be fulfilling them by any means.”

Loki looked incredulous at her for a long moment then started to truly laugh. “I like you.”

“Good.” Myca smiled sweetly, then shocked him again for absolutely no reason. “You’ll be spending a lot more time with me until we find your culprit.” The sentence was followed by yet another shock.

“What was that for?” Loki grumbled, this collar was proving to be quite irritable.

“That was for Phil.”

Loki pondered for a moment. “Phil? That name sounds familiar.”

She looked at him wryly for a moment before responding. “That’s because you stabbed him with your spear as you tried to invade New York.”

“Ah Stark did mention something about pissing him off.”

Myca’s fine features rearranged into a mask of anger. “Well you pissed off everyone that knew him too. He’s dead because of you and your pettiness.”

Loki found himself unable to hold that look of pure rage that clouded over such clear beautiful eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki and Myca made their way through the hustle and bustle of New York City, far away from the Stark Mansion. Myca ushered Loki into her apartment fairly quickly so he wouldn’t be seen by anyone else. Honestly carting around the wanted God of Mischief that tried to take over the world was a bit stressful on the nerves. Myca made her way over to the kitchen to pour herself and Loki a glass of scotch. 

Loki entered the apartment and was astounded. At least it was clean but it was cramped and small. It appeared there was only one bedroom. One small meeting area with a couch and a kitchen that seemed hardly large enough to feed over 3 people. “You live in a hovel?”

Myca thrust the scotch in his hands with a bit more force than necessary. “This is actually a nice apartment for around here.” Her tone was border line defensive.

“I figured you being an agent you would get paid comparable to an Asgardian soldier.” Loki gave a small shrug. 

“How much does a soldier make?”

“A few gold bars a month?” Loki downed his scotch and handed the glass back to Myca. “Do you share your hovel with anyone or do you live alone?”

Myca gave a coy smile and tilted her head. “Are you asking if I have a boyfriend?”

“That wasn’t exactly the question was it. Maybe you were twisting my words to what you want to here.” Loki gave her a wink and chuckled as she rolled her eyes. “You could come back to Asgard with me. I could set you up as my personal guard. You’d get a much better house-” Loki’s sentence was interrupted by a fierce shock. 

Myca stood looking highly amused, her finger on the shock collar control. “I believe you have my answer. Please make yourself comfortable in my hovel, Your Highness.” 

Loki couldn’t suppress a face splitting grin. He liked this woman. When she wasn’t being an insufferable peasant, she could be quite interesting. 

A heavy pounding knock resounded through the apartment. Myca padded over to the door and opened it to discover Thor pressing past her into the apartment. “Please do come in.” Myca muttered sarcastically as she closed her door. 

“Loki!” Thor practically shouted, pointing at him menacingly.

“Thor, have you come because you missed me so?”

Thor scowled as if he were contemplating electrocuting him on the spot. “You stole away, then tried to eliminate all of Earth’s leaders then have the gall to ask if I missed you? You are going to silence yourself, then accompany me back to Asgard where Father will banish you to the realm of Eternal Silence!”

Myca listened to the brief exchange and had decided she had had just about enough. She marched right over to Thor and yanked him down by his ear. Hard. “Listen here God of Thunder. First you rudely barge into my apartment without so much as a curt nod, then you start yelling and threatening my prisoner. You had your chance, now SHIELD has taken matters into their own hands. You didn’t even bother to find out it wasn’t Loki who tried to kill the UN. So you had better put that damn hammer down and get your facts straight. And I swear if you break anything in this apartment, not even Odin can save you from my wrath!”

When Myca released Thor he rubbed at his sore ear and gently set Mjolnir down. He hadn’t been scolded in such a manner since Friga corrected him as a boy. Loki tried to hide his amusement behind his hand. Indeed, this mortal could prove quite amusing. Thor held up his hands placatingly and sat on the couch. “I meant no offense. How do you know Loki didn’t try to harm Earth’s leaders?”

Myca shrugged. “He told me.”

“With all due respect my brother is known for being quite the talented liar. How do you know for certain he speaks true?”

Myca sighed and rolled her eyes. “Because Loki wouldn’t lie to my cute little face. Even if he is your brother, you don’t have a clue about him.”

Thor looked thoroughly confused, glancing back and forth between his brother and Myca. “Loki whatever charm you put her under, release it now.”

“My charms only work on the weak willed.”

“Well if you aren’t under a spell then you should have contacted me when you found him.” Thor pointed an accusing finger at Myca.

She snorted and rolled her eyes. “I am under no such obligations since you’re the one who lost him in the first place! Even if I had wanted to tell you, I don’t exactly have your contact information. So you can either get out or shut up and listen.”

Loki decided to proactively have a seat to avoid her ire, so he casually sat down on a plushy reading chair next to the couch.

Myca huffed, then stood in front of the pair like a scolding mother. “Now if you want to help we’re going to see Dr. Strange tomorrow to get a list of super powered beings that have the power to create such a stir, then we can cross reference that with any who might have some personal grudge against Loki. If you absolutely have to help then I guess you can come with us, but you’d better be on your best behavior.”

“Very well, we will meet with this Strange tomorrow.” Thor agreed. 

“Great.” Myca replied with much sarcasm. “Now do you two think you can behave long enough for me to order dinner?” Both Asgardians nodded consent, then Myca left them alone to order delivery, muttering “Damn Gods.” on her way out.

Thor leaned forward and took a long look at Loki. “Brother why do you always make trouble?”

“How is this my fault?” Loki asked indignantly.

“If you hadn’t faked your death in the first place, none of this would’ve happened.”

Loki rolled his vibrant green eyes. “Oh yes, instead I could just be another tool locked away in Odin’s dungeon until he might have use of me.”

“You were there for trying to take over New York so you get no sympathies from me.”

Myca bounced back into the room. “Thor I almost tripped over your stupid hammer so I moved it next to the end table in the hallway.”

Loki raised an eyebrow and smirked, interesting. 

Myca could feel the tension that had built during Thor and Loki’s conversation so she just plopped down in between them to turn something stupid on the TV. Within 30 minutes their pizza had been delivered. “Well we can all awkwardly stare at each other and eat in the kitchen.” Myca then led the way without turning back assuming the brothers were going to follow her. 

Once they all got situated around the table, they began to eat in unbearable silence, until Loki took a bit of his pizza. “This is actually edible. What’s it called?”

“New York Style Pizza. You almost wiped it out from existence when you brought an alien invasion.” Myca replied helping herself to a second slice. 

Loki ate the rest of his meal in silence. Everyone just HAD to bring up New York, they couldn’t just let it go. These midgardians really had some issues with grudges. 

“So uh where are you staying tonight?” Myca asked looking over as Thor ate a whole half a slice in one bite. 

Thor looked confused as he finished chewing. “I thought I was staying here with you?”

Myca choked on her drink. “Absolutely not! One pain-in-the-ass-Asgardian is more than enough!”

“I am familiar with Earth lodgings, having stayed with Midgardians on many occasions, you need not fear.” 

“Did I not make myself clear enough? Go stay at a hotel and you can meet us at The New York Sanctum.”

Thor frowned. “How will I know where I’m going?”

“Use google.”

“Very well, I will take my leave. Are you sure you can manage him?”

Myca smiled sweetly then held up a remote control. “Oh I think we’ll be fine. Right, Loki?”

Loki just rolled his eyes and nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Myca was roused from a deep slumber by Loki roughly shaking her shoulder. “Get up you stupid mortal! Doesn’t punctuality mean anything to you?”

“I’m up! What time is it?” She flew out of bed, stripping off her night clothes to dress for the day, not even caring that Loki was standing right there. 

“Stop! Stop! Don’t you have any modesty as a female?” Loki whirled around refusing to watch. He might be the God of Mischief but he was still a gentleman god dammit! His mother would be absolutely furious if she knew he had sullied a woman’s honor by spying on her dressing, even if she did strip down right in front of him!

Myca rolled her eyes, pulling on a new shirt. “Grow up, they’re only boobs. Geez you’d think the 2000 year old god would have seen plenty of them by now.” She smirked, noticing Loki’s ears had turned pink and he was fiddling with his hands. 

“Women weren’t exactly vying for my attention with that stupid brother of mine around. Any who were didn’t have honest intentions.”

“Why? Because you’re a homicidal dictator? It’s so hard to see why women didn’t want to spend quality time with you.” Myca sarcastically replied. “Anyways let's go you’re going to make us late.” She laughed and winked at the indignant sputter that came out of Loki’s mouth. 

The two joined the crowded New York streets headed towards the subway.

“Hang on, do you want some snackles?” Myca asked gesturing towards the corner store they were about to pass. 

Loki looked absolutely bewildered. “Some what?”

“Snackles? Oh sorry, I mean snacks, you know small in-between meal foods you eat. I call them snackles.” She grinned, then just grabbed his arm and drug him into the store. She then threw a basket into his arms and started putting random things in it.

Loki plucked a bag of twizzlers out of it and looked at her incredulously. “You realize it’s dangerous to put this much processed foods in your body?”

Myca looked at him completely serious. “It’s also dangerous to mess with my snackles.”

“Fine. Go ahead and usher yourself into an early grave.” 

She smiled brightly, throwing more ‘snackles’ in then going to the front to pay. “Gladly!”

He stared for a moment at her. She had a rather mercurial personality that he found baffling. Once they were paid for, she made Loki carry the bag fishing out random things that she happily devoured. This midgardians diet was absolutely appalling, it must be why they don’t live all that long. 

Once they arrived at the New York Sanctum they found Thor waiting outside holding an umbrella. Upon seeing them walk up, he burst out laughing raucously. 

Myca glared at him. “What are you laughing at?” She didn’t appreciate the gesture and was considering seizing his ear again until he properly apologized. 

“You two match.”He said, his giggles finally dying down. Myca looked down and then to Loki realizing Thor was right. She was wearing an olive green cold shoulder top with black skinny jeans and boots. While Loki was wearing a black leather jacket, green undershirt and black jeans. She couldn’t help but also giggle at the coincidence. 

Loki rolled his eyes. “How immature.”

“You need to lighten up a bit.” She walked up to the door and knocked once. Then all three found themselves standing in an enormous library with Dr. Stephen Strange reclining in a nearby chair. 

“Ah Myca. What can I help you with? And why are you carting around two gods.”

“Yo Stephen!” Myca cheerily waved. “This is Thor. And this is Loki. He was actually framed for that whole UN incident, so we need to have a peak at your watch list to see who might’ve been behind it.”

Strange nodded, then stood from his chair popping all of them into another part of the house. 

“Second rate hack.” Loki muttered under his breath. Then he tripped and stumbled on Strange’s long flowing cloak. Myca snickered and gave the sentient cloak a quick amused pat as she walked around to see what Strange was staring at. 

Strange was looking at his many books, trying to find the right volume. “Ah this is the correct one.” He said levitating up to get it, drawing a loud scoff from Loki. Upon touching back down to the ground he handed it over to Myca, a thick tome full of names and descriptions. “This is the one with any who have the necessary magic.”

Myca opened to a random page and flipped through a couple of times. Then she giggled and held out a page for Loki to look at. “Look its you!”

What he found was a rather unflattering picture of his blue form followed by an even worse description. “How did you know my species?” He ground out.

Confused, Myca looked at the page. Sure enough under species it said Yoden not Asgardian. 

Dr. Strange shrugged. “It’s my business to know.”

Loki’s green eyes narrowed dangerously. “You will tell me how you found that information.” He flicked out two daggers from his sleeve, one in each hand. 

“Loki, this is unwise.”Thor said, not very loudly and not making any moves to actually impede Loki. 

Loki started to advance on Dr. Strange who in turn summoned orange glowing runes about his hands looking as if he was about to cast something. 

When Thor still made no moves to stop Loki, Myca rolled her eyes. Damn Asgardians! I’ve got to do everything myself. She pressed a button to Loki’s shock collar giving him a stern reprimand. “Loki if you can’t play nice with others you can’t play at all.”

Loki looked at her petulantly. “He should learn to stay out of other people’s private affairs.”

Myca silenced him with a sharp look that said she didn’t actually care. “Thanks for the book Doc. SHIELD will return it when we’re done.” She spun around on her heel starting to make her way out of the room. 

“But you can’t just-” Strange rolled his eyes. What was the point in even trying to argue with her? He wasn’t going to win. So he waved his hand and popped the three out onto the sidewalk. 

“So where to next?” Thor asked jovially. 

“Where to? Nowhere.” Myca said sharply. “You’re definitely not coming.”

Thor looked hurt. “Why not?”

Myca marched forward angrily and stood on her tiptoes just to get closer to Thor’s face to yell at him properly. “Why?! Because you did absolutely nothing to stop Loki back there! So if you won’t help I don’t see the point to you being around.”

“I did help.” Thor shot back defensively. 

“This is unwise.” Myca mocked. “I’m pretty sure it didn’t affect him at all. Just go do whatever you do and when this is all sorted, I’ll tell you the results.”  
Thor looked at her dubiously. “Are you sure you can handle him alone?”

“I’m certain I can handle him a lot better than you.”

Thor nodded at her conviction. “Very well. If any problems arise-”

“Yeah yeah yeah. I’ll let you know.” Myca cut him off, waving off handedly. 

Thor swung his hammer in a circle a few times then flew off leaving the two of them standing there. Loki could positively feel Myca’s glare burning him alive. 

“Did you have to antagonize him?” She asked, deadly calm. He really wished she was shouting at him too. 

Loki looked affronted. “Him? He antagonized me!”

“Look I get it if you don’t like your species or something but that’s no reason to take it out on him.” She said seriously, even going so far to put a comforting hand on his elbow. 

Loki simmered with thinly veiled rage. “You wouldn’t understand. I’m a frost giant. My race is known for it’s savagery and cruelty. I am the monster mother’s warn their children about to force them to behave.”

“So what? You’re only a monster if you behave like a monster.” She then turned and began to lead the way back to the subway, giving Loki some much needed thinking time.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki thought he was going absolutely mental. He had been staring at that stupid book for three days trying to figure out who had grudges against him. The simple answer seemed to be everybody, but none of it made sense. The only thing he was able to find was dead ends. He thrust the book away so hard it clattered to the floor.

“Alright,” Myca said, dramatically plopping into the seat next to him. “You obviously need a break. Come on.”

Loki looked at her as if she had grown two heads. “How is a break going to clear my name?”

“Maybe you’ll have an epiphany?” Loki snorted as if that was going to happen. “I could force you to come out with me…” Myca said, smiling dangerously. “Who knows maybe you’ll even have fun! Though that would obviously ruin the whole angst thing you’ve got going on there.”

Loki frowned at her, and she put up a hand to push on the little wrinkle that formed between his eyes. “Do you use your magic to get rid of wrinkles? I mean after 2,000 years of brooding you’d think it would be permanently stuck there.”

Loki couldn’t help it; he cracked a smile which led to an actual laugh. “Believe it or not there was a time when I was genuinely happy.”

“I must have the details. This is absolutely unheard of.” Absolute seriousness showed on Myca’s face, but the faint glimmer of mischief showed in her blue eyes betraying the joke.

“Nope. I’m afraid I won’t be going into stories of my childhood today.”

Myca pouted at him. “Fine,” she said dejectedly, when the pouting didn’t seem to get her anywhere. “But you are coming with me to have a good time.”

Loki looked at her dubiously but eventually surrendered. He couldn’t even remember the last time he had any fun. “What did you have in mind?”

She just gave an evil grin and shrugged. “Oh you know, just some midgardian festivities!”

Those “festivities” just so happened to be a beer festival. Brews of all kinds were offered at colorful stalls. People milled about everywhere laughing and conversing with a cup in their hands. Myca’s eyes were wide and she looked like a kid at christmas. “I figured since you grew up on Asgard, you might actually be a fan of beer.”

Loki shrugged. “I’ll drink almost anything.”

“Shall we compete to see who gets smashed first?” Myca asked, already excited by the prospect of a challenge.

“Must everything be a competition?” After so many years of dealing with Thor and his endless desire for competitions, Loki couldn’t help but roll his eyes at Myca’s proposition.

Myca ignored his complaint handed him a cup, one of her own in the other hand. “Clinkies!” She said happily, tapping the rims together. Then in the blink of an eye she downed the whole cup smirking at Loki.

Loki drank his as well, it was drinkable but nothing compared to the asgardian ale’s he enjoyed back home. Myca had already flitted off to the next stall to secure more beverages. This one suited Loki’s tastes much more, so he drank it rather quickly. Not to be out done, Myca drained hers at an incredible speed.

After about an hour of drinking and making merry, a nervous attendant approached them. “Excuse me, but I’m afraid we’re going to have to cut you off.”

“What? But I’m just getting started!” She huffed, rolling her eyes. “Fine. But next time Loki I wont lose!”

“I shall accept your challenge any day mortal!” Loki declared looking very serious then bursting into a fit of giggles. He stood, then nearly pitched forward on his face.

“Uh-oh. I think you’re drunk,” she said as she began to half carry, half drag Loki out of the festival, starting the walk back towards her apartment.

Loki scoffed. “The God of Mischief never gets drunk!”

Myca turned down an alley as a shortcut, groaning under Loki’s weight. “Oh man why didn’t you tell me you were a lightweight?!”

“I’m not light.” Loki said as he stopped, moving quick as lightning and scooping Myca up in his arms. “You’re light.”

Myca wriggled for a moment before she remembered she was being hoisted by a drunk wobbly god. “Loki please put me down.” He complied, a broad grin on his face.

“Oh I saw Agent Barton do this thing a while ago. I want to try it.” He conjured a bow and grappling hook arrow out of nowhere starting to take aim for a building.

“Loki no!” Myca shouted, starting forward to stop him.

“Loki yes!” He said, letting the arrow fly. The arrow found purchase on the side of the building, the mechanism beginning to lift him up, but he had gravely misjudged the trajectory. So he slammed into the side of the building being drug face first up the side. As soon as his brain caught up he let go, falling about 10 ft. back to the ground.

Myca was in a fit of giggles. “Oh my god, are you okay?” She barely got the words out as she was laughing so hard. Loki got up and dusted himself off looking largely fine, which just made Myca laugh harder. She clutched at her sides and had tears squeezing out of her eyes.

Loki’s alcohol addled mind chose this moment to gently reminded him that she was fairly decent looking -as far as mortals go. “You’re kinda pretty.”

“Oh boy, alright let's get you home big guy, so you can sleep it off.”

Loki pouted and crossed his arm petulantly. “I can’t go home. I’m like forbidden and stuff.”

“Well maybe if you hadn’t tried to take over New York,” Myca gently reminded already leading Loki to her apartment.

“But Myca! I didn’t wanna take over New York!” Loki whined.

“What?” Myca stopped dead in her tracks. What the hell was that supposed to mean? He didn’t want to take over New York? Why would he try if he didn’t want New York? “Loki what do you mean?”

 

“I think I’m gonna hurl.” Loki said as darkness began to overtake his vision. Myca caught him as he passed out, leaving her to not only find a way to carry the heavy god back to her place, but to also figure out exactly what he had meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a while since I posted anything for this fic, but after much adeu here is the next chapter. Please let me know in the comments if you like the fic!!!!


End file.
